Jack the mute
by Bound by the chains of pain
Summary: Jack is a born mute, who suffers from a genetic anomaly causing him to have an extremly low body temperature and heat to be a threat to his life. He is abandoned on the doorstep of a Russian toymaker by his sick and dying mother.
1. Chapter 1 the letter and the cold baby

**Chapter 1: the letter and the cold baby**

It was quite an ordinary day for the Russian toymaker. He was sitting in his private workshop, working on a new toy design, humming along to his favorite Russian composer. All of a sudden one of employees, Aster E. Bunnymound also known as Bunny, bust into his workshop without knocking, causing him to drop his new toy in the making causing it to break.

The Russian, named Nicholas North, let out a sigh and rubbed his temples as he yelled at the intruding employee, "how many times have I told you to knock?" "Sorry North, but I thought you might want to know what we just found left on the doorstep of your private home" that piqued North's interest and he walked over to Bunny "explain! What did you find?" Bunny looked a bit unsure if he should tell him, after all North could be rather intimidating due to his massive frame and huge beard making him look slightly like a biker. He let out a sigh, as he thought it would be for the best to inform him of the situation so he could decide what to he would do about it. "A baby, no more than a month, maybe two old"

North's face immediately paled in horror of the thought that someone could be heartless enough to leave such a young child like that in in the middle of winter. Bunny continued "there was a letter left by the baby." he reached into his pocket, taking out the letter in question, holding it out for North to take. North took the letter from Bunny and told him to look after the child while he read it.

_"My name is Emily Overland Frost._

_I know you pr__obably find me horrible for leaving my child like this, but believe me it's for the best and please know that I stayed around close by to make sure that you or one of your co-workers found him._

_11 months ago I was on my way home from my college, it was rather late as I had just spend most of the evening in the library studying to an upcoming test. the next thing I know I woke up in the hospital with the doctors telling me I had been assaulted, drugged and raped, I could hardly believe a word they had said and left as soon as they let me, but when I found out a few weeks later that I was pregnant I could no longer deny that it had happened. I decided to keep the baby and report the rape to the police. They still haven't found the culprit and I doubt they ever will, but I found myself no longer caring as I soon would have a child to take care of._

_When my s__on was born it was the happiest moment of my life, but my joy was shortly lived as I quickly found out about his condition. Due to some genetic anomaly, my son won't be able to handle heat and his own body temperature is far below average and cannot be raised or it would endanger his health. The doctor told me he could easily live a normal life with this kind of condition I just had to make sure to keep him cold enough. I was willing to do anything for my son, so I left collage and moved further up north where I knew it would be cold enough during summer for him to live, without too much discomfort. But it was also then I found out I had terminal cancer and informed of the fact that I had very little time left to live._

_I've spent every moment since looking for someone suitable to take care of my child as I would hate to see him end up on some orphanage somewhere, with no one to give him the proper care he needs. I found your shop by chance and I even had a conversation with you, though I'm sure that you don't remember it, I quickly saw that you absolutely adored children and love to make them smile. After that I sometimes watched you from afar to confirm what I had seen in you that day. That's when I decided that you would be the best choice for looking after my little boy, but as I lacked the courage to ask you, I reluctantly left my son by your home along with this letter, in desperate hope you would take him in and take care of him in my stead._

_I know it's selfish of me, but I would very much like to meet you again after you read my letter. I know that you most likely hate me for doing what I did, but I just wish to know if he is safe, so I can allow myself to die in peace._

___My son's name is Jackson Overland Frost and he was born on the 16th November 1992._

_You can find me in the local hospital in case you take me up on my offer to meet."_

As North finished reading the letter he had tears streaming down his face. Now that he knew the reason why the boy had been left alone like that, he couldn't bring himself to hate the woman, Emily, for doing what she did. He took a few moments to compose himself before going out of his private workshop to ask one of his employees for the location of Bunny and the baby. As Bunny saw North approaching he could already tell what the man intended to do about the baby, and he couldn't help but smile at that as he had grown quite attached to the adorable little ankle biter in his arms despite only having known him for a short time.

As North reached Bunny, he said "I've read the letter..." Bunny rolled his eyes at North for stating the obvious, as North continued "I've decided to keep him and raise him myself. I can't bring myself to just abandon him." he hesitated slightly, looking at the small bundle in Bunny's arms and held out his own in an obvious gesture. "Can I... can I hold him?" Bunny smiled and handed him the boy "of cause you can, he is **your** son now after all."

North chuckled at Bunny's response as he took the boy into his arms. He looked down at the little boy, gazing into his sky blue eyes. The boy studied North curiously before he started to smile and laugh happily as he reached out his tiny hand to touch North's face. North smiled in pure joy at the boy's reaction toward him and took hold of the tiny hand, immediately noticing how cold it felt. His face fell at that remembering the boy's condition. He continued to hold unto him like that as he explained the situation to Bunny.


	2. the meeting, the passing and a new start

**disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Chapter 2. The meeting, the passing and a new start.**

North was walking into the hospital on his way to visit the boy's mother. He went to the front desk to ask for the location of Emily Overland Frost. The nurse did as he asked and he then thanked her as he left to find Emily's room. He now found himself in front of her room, he knocked on the door and walked in. the woman on the bed looked up from the book she had been reading. She immediately recognized the huge man in front of her. She smiled slightly at him "I'm sorry" was the first thing she said to him. North frowned a little at that "you got nothing to apologies for, you had no other choice, right?" the woman looked slightly surprised at his words for moment, before her expression became distant and sad "yes, I have no living relatives as I'm an only child and my parents were killed in a car crash a few months ago. I had no other choice, as doing nothing would only result in him being sent to an orphanage."

North walked over to her and sat down in the visitor's chair "you don't have to worry about that any longer" her eyes widened at that and looked at him in disbelief, yet her eyes sparkling in desperate hope "you will take care of him?" North smiled reassuringly and looking straight into her eyes, his gaze holding no trace of doubt as he said "I will care for him as if he were my own, I might not have known him for very long but... When I held him in my arms for the first time, he smiled and laughed at me, it just felt so right! And I have no intention of letting him go, not ever."

Emily had tears in her eyes hearing North's words. A lone tear fell down as she said "thank you! Thank you so much... you have no idea of how relieved I am to hear that!"

A month after North's visit Emily passed away

Jack, as they shortened his name to, quickly became a part of North's life and every one of his employees adored the little mischief maker. Especially Bunny and Sanderson Mansnoozie, also known as sandy their mute co-worker and friend. the three of them all worked together and took turns at taking care of him during work hours so they could all get some work done.

Jack was quite the smart kid and learned new things quite fast. I wasn't long before they nicknamed him "Snowflake" or "frostbite" when he was naughty, however his snow white hair and cold skin had quite a say on why they nicknamed him that. They were a bit sad when they found out that their little Snowflake was a mute. While he, unlike Sandy, could make sounds it was only when laughing or crying, he was unable to at any other point.

Jack is now 5 years old and about to start in school. He is such a happy and cheerful boy who loves making everyone smile, even though he mostly does it by pulling pranks on them, but no one ever complains about it as they love his smile and laughter. North often let the boy help him out with testing new toys, after all who would be better at that than a child? He absolutely adored these moments with his boy.

**a/n sorry for the rather short chapter, but I will update again rather soon to make up for it. Thank you all so much for giving my first fanfic such a good recieving, I honestly didn't expect that.**


	3. Life at the workshop

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 3. Life at the workshop.**

It was a day like any other at the workshop, a 5 year old boy was sneaking around wearing a huge mischievous grin, obviously up to no good. Today's target? A rather unfortunate Bunnymound, who was currently taking a short nap in the break room. Jack was watching his new prank victim from behind the couch bunny was sleeping on, he looked down at the water balloon in his hand while grinning wickedly, before sneaking another glance at his unsuspecting victim.

He then hovered it above his head, fighting the urge not to giggle, before he dropped the balloon full of ice cold water on Bunny's head. *splash* Bunny shot of the couch in a loud shriek. Shivering a bit from the icy water, he looked around for the prankster. The easily recognizable tell-tale laughter of Jack sounded loudly from behind the now empty couch. As he suspected the little prankster was lying on the floor laughing like a mad man.

Bunny then reached out to capture the culprit, which Jack with lots of practice easily avoided, causing Bunny to fall down on his head. When Bunny started to get up, Jack immediately knew it was best to run, but before doing so he started to taunt Bunny with obvious "catch me" gestures. Bunny, who now had gotten back on his feet, once again reached out at Jack before he started to run after him, yelling yet his voice was full of laughter an obvious sign that he didn't mean a word he said "come back here, Frostbite! You're going to pay for that" it was all a part of their little game.

Jack, who was incredibly fast and agile for his young age, was avoiding his "angry" chaser with ease. Bunny was chasing Jack all over the workshop both laughing atop of their lungs at their game. The game was brought to a sudden end as North, appearing out of nowhere, grabbed Jack and lifted him up into the air. Judging by the wet and panting Bunny he could easily tell that Jack had once again been up to no good. He started laughing at that as he looked at the young boy in his arms. "Ah, Snowflake's been up to no good again I see." Jack feigned innocence at the accusation. North ruffled Jack's hair "you can't fool me with that face of yours Snowflake, I know you did it!" Jack laughed loudly as North began to tickle him, until the boy surrendered.

Jack, who was now back down at the floor, looked up at Bunny in his most innocent and vulnerable looking face he could make as he signed "I'm sorry, Bunny. I won't ever do it again." No one could be mad at that kind of face. Bunny let out a sigh and ruffled the boy's hair "it's okay Frostbite. I'm not mad at you, I had lots of fun playing with you!" his words which weren't a lie he truly meant what he said. He loved playing games like that with Jack, even though most of them starts out with one of Jack's pranks.

Jack gave Bunny a quick hug before running off to play with Sandy. North and Bunny smiled fondly at that. "He is quite the prankster, isn't he?" North chuckled at that "that he certainly is! But he defiantly make our day more fun, don't you think?" Bunny smiled "that he does, and I wouldn't have it any other way"

As North had a large toy shipment to finish, many of his employee's offered to stay late at work so they wouldn't be as busy the following morning. They were all asked to join him and Jack for dinner, but it was only Bunny and Sandy who took him up at the offer as the others had a family of their own waiting for them. After dinner Sandy entertained them with his "famous" shadow theater skills, using music to tell the story. Bunny and Sandy both went home shortly after.

North who had just finished reading jack a bedtime story, looked down at the sleepy boy and caressed his cold cheek a bit "time to sleep Snowflake, tomorrow is big day. Are you excited about you first school day?" Jack smiled sleepily and nodded surely. North chuckled at that and gave him a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

North stayed next to Jack in the cold room until the boy had fallen asleep, as he left the room he couldn't help but worry about tomorrow. The school had of cause been informed of his condition and they had already taken the necessary precautions regarding the classroom temperature. No, it wasn't the school that had him worry. It was the other children. Jack might be a fun and cheerful playmate but the others might end up avoiding him just because he is a mute, before they even tried to get to know him. If they found out about his condition? No, he didn't even want to go there. He could only hope Jack would be able to make a few friends, before they do.

He sighed at the thought. He already knew that every single one of his employees were worried about it as well, but they were all determined not to let Jack worry about it and therefore did everything they could to keep him from thinking about that. Though it turned out that they didn't need to worry about Jack, as he was just so happy and innocent that those kind of worries wouldn't even come to his mind. That offered at least some relief to North.

**A/N as promised, here you have chapter 3. hope you will continue to follow up on my work and it is very appriciated. I had an anonymous review earlier who simply refused to believe it is my first fanfiction. It is my first fanfiction story BUT it is not the first story that i've written. **


	4. school

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Chapter 4. School.**

North heard a knock on his workshop door, and looked up from behind his desk "come in" the door opened up almost immediately and a blur of white and blue rushed in and enveloped North in a loving hug. North couldn't help but laugh at the excited white haired boy hugging him. Jack looked up at his father wearing the biggest smile ever, he let go shortly after so he could sign "come on! let's go! It's my first day of school and I don't want to be late." North looked at the boy lovingly as he replied "of cause, let's get going then" Jack bounced up and down dragging North with him.

Outside the private workshop they saw Bunny and Sandy waiting for them, Sandy giving Jack a huge hug and signed "good luck, go make some new friends", Jack smiled and nodded at that. Bunny then came and ruffled his hair and handed him a little warped box "this is for you, Snowflake" Jack quickly opened his present inside it was a beautiful snowflake trinket to attach to his school back. Jack chuckled slightly as he knew why it had to be a snowflake, he quickly signed a "thank you" to bunny, grinning widely as he attached it to his blue school bag.

Bunny and Sandy stood in the doorframe waving as Jack and North left. Bunny looked at Sandy when they were gone "you think he will be alright?" Sandy looked at him a bit worried himself as he knew it how hard it is to get close to someone when you were mute, especially at that age. Not to mention his pure white hair might cause the others to distance themselves from him. His condition would certainly not help matters either. He the signed "I really hope so! For his sake."

Meanwhile, Jack was getting more and more excited as he and North were walking down the street hand in hand. North couldn't help but share in the boy's excitement. North had decided against sending his boy to a school for handicapped. Just because he couldn't speak it didn't mean he had to be treated differently than any other kid. He came up with a compromise, picking a school known for allowing mutes as most of the staff could understand sign language and even taught it to the other kids. But even though the kids most likely couldn't understand sign language yet, Jack had quite the talent for making himself understood without it and if he needed he could always ask the teacher to translate for him.

As they walked across the courtyard to get to entrance, they got quite a few curious glances. after all, it weren't exactly every day you saw a small kid with white hair wearing a blue shirt and bag walking hand in hand with a the biggest man they had ever seen. Jack and North both failed to notice this as they walked in their own happy little world. When they reached the classroom North hunched down to look Jack in the eyes, he studied him slightly, marveling at how fast his little Snowflake had grown. He then gave Jack a big hug and a very reluctant goodbye. Jack just smiled and waved goodbye as he walked into his classroom.

As North got up to leave, the teacher came up to him. "Hello my name is Johnathan Whisby, I'm the homeroom teacher for this class. I'm assuming your one of the parents?" North smiled at the kind looking teacher "yes, I'm Nicholas North, Jackson Overland Frost's father" the teacher smiled at him "ah, the mute boy with the "no heat" condition, right" North gave him a slightly solemn nod at that statement, and Johnathan put a hand on North shoulder "don't worry I will help him as much as I can, and try to prevent his classmates from finding out about his cold body before they get to know him, deal?" North smiled at that and nodded "deal".

North, who already missed him, took out a photograph of him, Jack, Sandy and Bunny at the amusement park. Johnathan noticing that "is that Jackson?" North nodded "may I see it? Would be nice knowing what he looks like" North chuckled slightly at that as he handed him the picture "he is very hard to miss, once you know what to look for" Johnathan raised an eyebrow at that. However, after taking a glance at the photograph in his hand he couldn't help but laugh "you're right about that, Mr. North." he returned North's photograph "well, I have to go greet the class, it was very nice to meet you" "very nice to meet you to" North replied as Johnathan left.

Inside the classroom, Jack searched for an empty seat. He found one next to a very sweet looking but oddly dressed girl, in a blue-green dress with a yellow pattern and turquoise leggings. He sat down at the desk, ignoring all the curious glances at his white hair. The girl noticed him as he did, she looked around and found out why he wore a slightly nervous expression. She smiled at him "hello, nice to meet you! My name is Sheila, but everyone calls me tooth!" Jack smiled at her but stayed silent. After a while she got rather curious, as to why he didn't return her greeting and introduced himself "what's your name?" he froze slightly at the question, knowing that she most likely didn't understand sign language. He then looked thoughtful as he thought about how to tell her his name, as he guessed she most likely couldn't read yet either, but he thought that writing his name was still his best option to go with, at least it was better than doing nothing. So he pulled out his notebook and wrote. "I'm Jackson, though everyone just calls me Jack and I'm a mute." he held out the note to her hoping she could read it.

Tooth took the note, studying it in deep concentration and jack couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the sight. After a minute or so she looked up from the note and looked at him a bit unsure as she handed him back his notebook. "So your name is Jack?" he gave her a firm nod. "Where you born like that? Being mute I mean" another nod and she grew a bit more confident in talking to him. "I like your hair by the way" he regarded her strangely before raising an eyebrow at that in a silent query. She laughed at the reaction. "It's very unique, and it really suits you" he chuckled at that.

The teacher walked in before tooth could ask him anything else, she looked a bit sad at that but he smiled reassuringly at her and she smiled back. "Good morning everyone! My name is Johnathan Whisby and I'm your homeroom teacher, first I would like to ask how many of you can read?" around 13 of the 20 kids, including Tooth and Jack, raised their hands. "Good, that will help things a bit. the reason why I ask this is because one of our new friends can't speak and because of that he either use sign language to speak his mind, but as most of you won't be able to understand that he writes down what he want to say on his notebook. I you need to, you can always just ask me or one of the other teachers to translate for you." most of the children started looking around for the mute, obviously curious about who the mute is. The teacher noticing that thought it would easier for Jackson if he pointed him out from the start, but he also knew that it would most likely make some of the children withdraw from him just because of that. Still, it was the best option. "Jackson? Could you come up here for a bit?"

Jack looked uncertain at first, but he knew it would be easier to just point it out, so he reluctantly stood up from his desk and walked towards the teacher. Upon reaching him he put on a massive grin and made a military salute at him. Causing his classmates to start giggling, relieving some of the tension that had formed in the air since the teacher mentioned him. the teacher who also giggled slightly at Jack's antics "everyone this is Jackson Overland Frost, he is the mute I just mentioned" Jack who was now facing his fellow classmates put on a huge and slightly goofy looking smile as he waved to the others in greeting, before turning to the teacher to sign "could you tell them, to just call me Jack?" the teacher nodded and jack smiled at that " you can just call him Jack, he said". Jack got back to his seat and the rest of the class were one by one asked to come up in front of everyone, like he was, to introduce themselves.

As it got to Tooth turn she got up and looked at Jack for morale support as she got rather nervous under the gazes. Jack gave her a slight thumps up which she noticed immediately. "My name is Sheila, but my friends call me Tooth as I want to become a dentist, like my mom" she earned a few weird looks and chuckles at that, but she found herself not caring. Jack kind of admired that. The day went on and as lunch time came around Jack quickly found himself once again in the company of tooth. She had asked him, just as the lunch bell had rung out across the classroom, but he couldn't care less as he found her to be very nice company and quite the fierce talker which was really good for him since he couldn't really say anything himself, and it avoided the dreaded 'awkward silence' quite well. He was very happy to have made a friend like that, but lunch break ended much too soon for the two of them and reluctantly went back to class.

**A/N i'm actually rather surprised myself, at how fast i'm updating. I just hope i can keep up the pace and avoid any potential 'writer block'. Thanks for the support you've given me.**


	5. Visiting the workshop

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 5. Visiting the workshop**

The school day was over, everyone was packing their stuff together. Jack spotted his father reaching out on top of the approaching crowd of adults. Jack immediately rushed over to him and North having seen the boy rush over stepped out of the crowd to grab him and lift him up into the air. Jack laughed loudly at that as North took Jack closer to give him a hug. The other parents smiled slightly at the sight, before they got assaulted by their own children. "Hello snowflake! Did you have a nice day?" Jack smiled even wider, nodding eagerly as he signed "YES! I even made a new friend, her name is Sheila, but she likes to be called Tooth" jack continued to sign away about his new friend and North started laughing heartily at that. "I would very much like to meet that friend of yours."

Jack saw Tooth nearby and ran towards her and her mother. Upon reaching her, he could hear Tooth chatting away about him to her mother. Her mother noticed Jack coming closer to the two of them, knowing who he was already from her daughter's story, but Tooth didn't notice as she continue to talk. She didn't stop before Jack tapped her shoulder causing her to turn around. Her smile widened as she saw who it was but then also noticed the huge man behind him. The man crouched down to their level "Hello, you must be Sheila?" at her nod he continued with a kind smile on his face "I'm North, Jack's father." she chuckled at that, realizing that Jack must have told him about her. "Would you like to come by for a visit at our home? Your mother is very welcome to?" Tooth lit up at the thought of spending more time with Jack, and looked back at her mother with puppy dog eyes begging to let her go with them.

Tooth's mother looked uncertain at first but said "sure, you can go with them honey." she now looked at North as she continued "I'm afraid I can't join you as I still have some work to do, would it be okay for her to stay for dinner?" North responded in a semi-laugh "of cause she can, any friend of Jack is a friend of mine" both Tooth and Jack started bouncing in joy and hugged North. Tooth's mother chuckled at that, she then waved goodbye to her daughter telling her to behave nicely. North then handed her his business card which contained all the information she needed to pick up her daughter later as they waved goodbye.

The three of them was now walking happily down the street towards North's workshop. Once they reached it, Tooth stood still in awe as she realized Jack's father was the owner of her favorite toy store, Jack laughed at that, earning him a friendly nudge by Tooth. As they walked in they spotted Bunny and Sandy. Both had tried waiting patiently for Jack to come back home, keyword tried. They missed having him around, but at the same time they were also very worried about him. They both turned at the sound of the shop bell and immediately saw North and Jack, they ran toward the boy and gave him a bone crushing hug, it was then they spotted tooth. Bunny and Sandy put on a friendly smile at the little girl "and who might this lovely young lady be? Are you one of Jack's new friends" Tooth smiled and nodded "nice to meet you, I'm Sheila, but everyone just calls me Tooth" "nice to meet you Tooth, I'm Bunny and this fellow here is Sandy, he is mute like Jack."

Jack, accompanied by North, showed Tooth around the workshop, and Tooth was amazed at the sights, as they reached the testing room and she spotted all the toys in it she came to a startled halt. "Well I have to get back to work now, you two can play as much as you want with the toys in here. It's all prototypes and belongs to Jack, he is my toy tester." North stated proudly. Tooth grinned and dragged Jack along by his sleeve, the two immediately began to play and North left the two of them with a huge smile on his face, telling Sandy and Bunny to keep an eye on them before he went into his private workshop.

Inside the playroom Tooth yelled excitedly "you have the best home ever!" Jack laughed and nodded at that. All of a sudden she hugs him, startling him, when she breaks the hug she frowns slightly in confusion and worry. "Why do you feel so cold? Are you freezing?" Jack face saddened at that, having completely forgotten his condition in his joy of gaining his first friend. He shook his head at her question, her frown deepened at that "are you sure? you feel so cold" he nodded and held out his index finger to say "wait" he then ran out and came back with Bunny and asked him to tell her about his condition. Bunny let out a sigh at that but knew it couldn't be avoided now that it had been brought to her attention.

"Jack was born with a genetic anomaly, causing him to have a very low body temperature, a normal person would have frozen to death at those temperatures, but as you can see he is just fine, but that is why his skin feels so cold. While he can live pretty normally like that he must never get too hot or it will put his life in danger. Which is why he can't leave the house very often during summer where it's too hot for him. Which is why we keep the workshop as cold as we can manage without it being too uncomfortable for our customers."

Tooth didn't understand all the details as it were too complicated, but she understood the main points, that it was normal for him to be that cold and that heat was dangerous for him. Her face saddened at the explanation, and feared she might had hurt Jack's feeling by bringing it up. Jack picked up on that and signed to Bunny "thank you, you can go back to your work now" bunny smiled sadly at Jack, he ruffled his hair as he got up to leave "your welcome Snowflake".

Jack walked over to Tooth giving her a reassuring smile and put his finger to his mouth doing an obvious "shush" Tooth raised an eyebrow slightly confused at first until she said "our secret?" Jack nodded and grinned. She smiled at that and pulled him into a bone crushing hug "I won't tell anyone, your secret is safe with me."


	6. Bad luck

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 6. Bad luck.**

Years passed by and Jack and Tooth were now 12 years old, they were best friends now, inseparable in any way possible. Tooth had been taking lessons in sign language at school but also at the workshop with, Bunny, North, Sandy and Jack there to teach her she was now as good at it as Jack and Sandy. Since hardly anyone in their class had bothered to learn it, it had become their own secret language. Tooth hardly ever used her voice when talking with Jack that way they could talk in private with no one listening in on their conversations. Their classmates had noticed that something was rather odd about Jack. He never felt cold not even when he had come to class in nothing but his regular light brown pants, t-shirt and his blue hoodie despite the sub-zero degrees outside. However, it was how he acted during summer that struck them as the oddest. They noticed, that Jack hated spending time outside under the hot sun and would rather spend those "lovely summer days" inside in a much cooled room. Another thing that came out as odd to them was his intense fear of letting anyone but Tooth touch him.

Of cause none of them had ever figured out why he acted like that, but that didn't stop them from teasing him frequently. It only got worse when they a few months ago found about his extremely cold body, when one of the girls tripped on the hallway accidentally taking Jack with her in the fall. The girl had of cause felt it and told everyone about it, causing everyone in the class to keep attempting to touch him to find out if the rumors were really true. As enough kids confirmed the girl's story they began avoiding him totally and calling him a freak. Only Tooth stood by Jack side, hardly anyone would dare touch him with her around, as they had learned rather quickly not to deal with her when she was angry, but that didn't stop them on the rare occasions he was alone.

Jack was walking down the hallway alone when someone called out to him "hey freak!" he turned around and saw Matt, the school bully, tearing his way angrily through the crowd. Jack paled at the sight, certain that Matt was out to harm him. He turned around to run, but before he could flee Matt had already captured him and pushed him up against the wall. Matt, who were rather huge and strong for his young age, could easily push skinny Jack around as he pleased. Jack was already preparing himself for his usual beating, so he was rather startled when Matt suddenly handed him an invite, along with the words "don't look at me like that, I'm only inviting you cause my mom takes pity on you and forced me to, not because I like you and if you know what's best for you, you better stay away from my party." however when Tooth, who didn't know about the fact that Matt bullied Jack, found out that Jack had been invited to their classmate's birthday, he knew he wouldn't be able to refuse going with her.

However, it was just his bad luck as the party turned out to be a pool party on a hot summer day. He had only been outside in the heat for 10 minutes, just walking toward his classmate's home, before he started to feel sick. He decided it would be best to either stay in the cool pool water or sit quietly in a shadow somewhere trying not to get noticed. He decided for the "hiding in the shadows" plan as he knew he weren't welcome.

Again, his luck seemed to take a turn for the worse as five of his classmates did notice Jack sitting alone in the shadows. "Oh look who is here, the freak! I thought I told you to stay away from my party. Guess I need to teach you need a lesson." the five boys grabbed unto Jack and hauled him away unnoticed. They knew that Jack hated the heat so they brought him to the greatest source of heat available, the sauna. when Jack saw what they intended to do, he panicked and struggled to get away from the boys but it was futile and they threw him on the floor turned it on and cranked up the heat all five of them blocking the only exit.

They could hear Jack's useless struggles on the other side. They laughed hardly at that. As the punches and kicks had come to a sudden halt shortly after, "giving up already? You're so weak!" they laughed at that, expecting Jack to start struggling again to prove them wrong. When he didn't they looked rather confused at one another, but agreed to try and check on him. They opened the door only to find Jack collapsed on the floor sweating and thrashing around madly on the floor, clearly in massive pain.

Tooth, who had gone to look for Jack, choose that very moment to walk by and she spotted the five boys by the sauna and something white on the floor in front of them, she immediately rushed past them and she took her hands to her mouth in horror at what she saw. She quickly went to Jack's side picking him up and carried him off to lay by an air conditioner which she quickly yelled at the boys to turn on and put it on the coldest setting possible. She then took out her cellphone and called 911 telling them that her friend were suffering from an acute and dangerous heatstroke.

The five boys looked at the scene in a mix of horror and guilt at what was happening. all five of them were exchanging regretful looks, Tooth who were still on the phone, where regarding the boys in pure rage as she could clearly tell from their expressions, that Jack's current condition, were their fault beyond a doubt. As much as she wanted to beat the boys to a bloody pulp right now, she controlled herself knowing that Jack needed her more right now.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive, much to the surprise of the other guests. Matt's mother rushed to them to tell them they were in the wrong place, but before she could say anything they quickly requested her to take them to the living room. She did so realizing that they wouldn't listen to her anyway and would go in without her if she didn't go along. When they got inside the living room they were shocked at the scene in front of them. A lone girl were sitting by the white haired kid desperately trying to cool him down, but what surprised them the most was the girl's hateful stare at the very guilty looking boys. One of the paramedics rushed to help the suffering kid, and the other told the mother that none of the boys would be allowed to leave this room before the police arrived. The two paramedics rushed out with Tooth in tow, she was allowed to ride with them as it was quite clear that she knew of the boy's condition.

North was in the middle of crafting a new toy as his "Jack" phone had gone off. he named the phone as such as it was a phone he had specially dedicated to receive calls related to Jack, only people who had access to this phone was the school or the hospital. He frowned at that, knowing it wasn't a good sign, however, nothing could have prepared him for this call. "Mr. North?" "Yes?" "Your son, Jackson, has just been brought in, he is suffering from a sever heatstroke" North dropped the toy and the phone in his hands in pure shock and horror at the news. He didn't even take time to hang up on the phone or say anything, before he rushed out. Bunny and Sandy rushed after him, just taking enough time to get another employee to look after the shop before doing so. They barely managed to keep up with North but they had already taken a good guess that this was about Jack, and judging by North's rush and expression they knew it was bad. They found Tooth, who rushed to hug North as soon as she saw him, crying as she held onto him. North composed himself enough to comfort the girl so he could have her explain what happened but before she could do so the doctor came.

The doctor informed them that Jack had been extremely lucky and his body hadn't taken damage. They had managed to cool him down enough and he would no longer be in danger, but it would be best to left him stay home for two to three weeks to rest as his body was rather weakened and fragile as a result. They all let out a huge sigh in relief at those news. The doctor then let them into Jack's much cooled hospital room. Jack was still unconscious on the hospital bed still having the cooling pads covering some of the most vital areas to keep him from heating up again. They all went to his side and sat down on the chairs, no one daring to touch Jack or even utter a single word. After an hour or so, there was a knock on the door and two policemen came into the room, Tooth being the one who knew why they had come went with them, with North in tow.

"Are you Sheila Lockhart?" she nodded "would you tell us what happened earlier today at Matt Daniels' birthday party? " she looked at North, who put a hand on her shoulder in support "No one at school, but me, likes Jack very much. They all treat Jack as an outsider just because he's a little different than the rest of us. I knew that if everyone just gave him a chance and try to get to know him just they wouldn't treat him like that. When I found out he had been invited to Matt's party I was so happy thinking it might be a chance for everyone to take another look at Jack, as a person. So, I begged him to go with me to the party. Even though I knew he wouldn't like it, I just chose to ignore it because I still saw it as a chance.

At the party, Jack and I went to sit in the shadow as Jack can't handle heat very well due to his condition. I left for a few minutes to get us some cool drinks as I could tell Jack was starting to get to hot even in the shadow. When I came back he was gone and I went too look for him. It was about 10 minutes later that I found him collapsed inside of Matt's sauna with him and four other boys standing at the entrance. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were the ones responsible for what had happened as I knew Jack would never willingly leave the shadows on a hot day like this, let alone walk into a sauna. I knew I had to get him to somewhere cold and immediately called for help." the policemen were looking at the girl rather startled by her calm and quick response to help her friend. as they finished writing down her statement "thank you miss Lockhart" they now look at North "I assume you are the boy's guardian" North nodded, the policeman then held out a small card with his phone number "please call me, when your son wakes up, we will need his statement for the case"


	7. Jack's statement

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Chapter 7. Jack's statement.**

Just as the two policemen was about to leave, Bunny came out, looking somewhat relieved "North, Tooth! Jack is awake, he is asking for you." they all rushed in, the two policemen followed at a more sedate pace. The policemen couldn't help but smile at the sight of pure joy and relief on the face of everyone present. North ruffled Jack's hair lovingly, Jack smiled weakly at that. The policemen walked closer to them. "Hello Jackson, we're from the police, we need you to tell us what happened at the Party.

As Jack started to sign slowly they looked confused, spotting that Bunny said "Jack is a born mute, I will gladly do the translation" the policemen nodded, and he began to translate. "I was sitting alone in the shadows waiting for Sheila to come back, when Matt and his friends came up to me. he had already warned me not to stay away, the day he gave me the invitation, saying that his mother force him to invite me because she pitied me and if I knew what was best for me I would stay away." the all looked shocked at this and Tooth's face paled in horror knowing how much she had begged him to go, not even trying to ask why he didn't want to go.

"I knew couldn't say no to Sheila when she asked me to go with her. I just hoped Matt wouldn't spot me while I was there, but they did. Matt then said in a mocking tone "oh look who is here, the freak! I thought I told you to stay away from my party. Guess I need to teach you need a lesson." he and his friend then grabbed unto me and dragged me away. I struggled as much as I could, even more once I figured out that the intended to trap me inside the sauna. But it was useless. They threw me inside, closed and blocked the door as they turned on the heat. I started punching and kicking the door growing more and more desperate at every failed attempt. It slowly became very hard to breath and I could no longer stand on my feet. My vision got blurry and I felt like I was on fire, before everything went black."

Everyone in the room wore an expression of shock at that statement. Bunny who had struggled with the translation, was nearly brought to tears at repeating those words for the policemen. Tooth gave Jack a hug and started to cry "I'm so sorry Jack, I shouldn't have forced you to go with me. I should never have left you."

The policemen looked sadly at each other "thank you Jackson, Mr. North if I may, can I get the details of the 'condition' that miss. Lockhart mentioned before?" North let out a sigh at that and Jack avoided eye contact with the policemen. "Jack, along with being born mute, also have a genetic anomaly causing his body temperature to be extremely low. He can live a pretty normal life as long as he doesn't get to hot. So, on hot summer days he should stay inside in a much cooled room or his health will in grave danger. Which is why he had such a serious heat stroke from being in the sauna" the policemen looked concerned at that "Jackson?" Jack looked at them to show that he paid attention. "Did your classmates know about your condition?" Jack shook his head and signed and Bunny once again doing the translations "no, only Sheila knows, but they know that I hate heat so they thought it would be the best 'punishment'"

North let out a sigh at that "most of the children have noticed Jack's rather 'strange' behavior regarding heat but first chose just to ignore him. They didn't find it that strange until one girl accidently ran into him, causing them both to fall over. It was then that they noticed his abnormally cold body. After that they started treating him harshly calling him a freak and continued to bother him. We already knew right from the start that, Jack would be treated badly if the others learned of his condition. So; we thought it would be best to keep quiet about it and do everything we could to prevent the others from finding out" both policemen looked sad upon hearing that information but knew he was right. They left after that, the doctor arrived shortly after to check up on Jack and informed them that they could take him home tomorrow morning as they needed to keep Jack overnight for observation, just to make sure nothing was wrong with him before sending the boy home. Jack pouted at that, he hated hospitals and he just wanted to go home.

Jack was happy when he could finally leave the next day, as Jack was still was rather weak and couldn't walk very far, so North decided to let him sit on his shoulders. Jack was rather embarrassed at that but after causing North to worry like that, he let him. After all it was better than the wheelchair he would have been in if he hadn't.

When the two of them got back to the workshop they found Bunny, Sandy and Tooth along her mother there waiting for them with a big cake for Jack. North and Jack chuckled at that, knowing that Tooth were the one behind this little 'welcome home' party. But the party didn't last long as Jack fell asleep on the couch and North took him to his room.

As North came back, he found Tooth's mother waiting for him. "How is he?" she asked rather worried. She knew all about Jack's condition, how could she not when her daughter and Jack had been best friends since they were five. "Doctor said, he will make a full recovery. He just need to rest here at home the next two to three weeks, before he can go back to school." She looked relieved at that "that's good. I wouldn't know what I would do if something had happened to him. He may not be my son but I still care about him as if he were, and seeing how much my little baby Tooth care about him, it would break our hearts." North smiled slightly at that and put a hand on her shoulder in support. "You have no idea how much I appreciate the things you and your daughter have done for him. You both have made him so happy. Of cause he had us here at the workshop, but that he was able to make some friends on his own, outside of my workshop, has made him happier than any of us can imagine. I'm so happy he made a friend like Tooth." she smiled happily at his word.

Her smile faded shortly as she remembered the boys who hurt Jack "what's going to happen to the boys?" North expected the question and his expression became solemn "I'm afraid I don't know, but one thing is for sure they won't dare touch Jack again." "Good!" "Of cause, they were unaware of Jack's condition, but that doesn't change the seriousness of what they have done. Even a normal person would suffer a bad heat stroke being trapped in a sauna on a hot day like that, only difference for Jack is that he got affected much faster and more severely. They won't get away with something like that."

**A/N yes, I've added yet another chapter already. I'm far too bored and have way to much time on my hands to do anything else. anyways I hope you liked it.**


	8. court and punishment

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.**

**Chapter 8. Court and punishment**

Jack was bored. He loved the fact that he could stay home from school, but not being allowed to do anything was pure torture. He was itching for a prank, but since he was confined in his cold bedroom he couldn't even attempt one without getting in trouble. Tooth came to visit him every day but she usually didn't stay for very long and he knew why. He could tell that she didn't really enjoying sitting in his cold room, which was rather understandable. For him the 0° Celsius of his room was extremely comfortable, but for anyone else it was like walking into a freezer. That was why he usually never invited Tooth into his room, and she understood why, but he still wished that they could hang out in his room like everyone else. Of cause he could have turned up the heat while she was there, but with his condition he needed to have at least one room permanently cooled, his bedroom was just the best option seeing as he had to sleep in a cold place. He usually called it his "winter sanctuary" as a joke, but right now his sanctuary was his prison and he hated it.

Jack let out a sigh, still trying to come up with something fun to do. He decided to just read one of his many books, but just as he was about to begin he heard a knock on the door. He pressed the button on his remote to turn the light outside on to signal, whoever was outside, that it was okay to enter, it would turn off again once the door was opened. It was one of North's many 'inventions' all made to make his life easier and as normal as possible. Its purpose is rather obvious, Jack after all needed some way of responding to a knock to avoid someone walking in on while he was changing or just wanting some time alone.

The door opened and North came in wearing a rather solemn expression and Jack could already take a guess what he wanted. "It's time, snowflake." Jack nodded and joined North outside the door. "Are you sure you're ready to face them?" Jack nodded and signed "it's better that I face them now than later, delaying it is only going to make it harder for me" North's eyes widened slightly in surprise at Jack's words but wore a proud expression at his son's bravery. "Alright, just tell me if you feel tired, okay? After all you still haven't recovered and I don't want to see you get hurt." "I'll be fine dad, you don't have to worry" Jack signed back causing North to chuckle and state his next words with great pride "it's my job to worry."

Today was the day Jack would face Matt and the other boys in court. Though it was more like a hearing between the two opposing sides' lawyers in the presence of a judge so they could agree on a proper punishment for the boys' actions. After all, there was no need going for a full scale and extremely expensive court, when you could sit down and come to an agreement on your own. There was no doubt they did it, so why even try to attempt to feign innocence and claim they shouldn't be punished in front of a jury, who might take pity on them just for being children? No, that the last thing they needed.

As they walked in to the court house Jack started to get slightly nervous, which is understandable enough seeing what they, particularly Matt, had done to him over the years. It wasn't going to be easy to face them, but he was ready. Outside the small room they met the boys and their lawyer, but they didn't approach them or even greet any of them, in full knowledge the lawyer could use everything they said against them, so why take the risk? The 5 boys' avoided eye contact with anyone obviously looking ashamed, but Jack saw through their act straight away. He could easily tell they weren't regretting a thing. Matt in particular had an evil look in his eyes. That knowledge pissed Jack off, but he chose to let it go. North noticing this, regarded the boy with great pride. The fact that he chose to let it go, proved that Jack was more mature than them. He put his hand on Jack's shoulder and smiled at him.

Their own lawyer chose that moment to arrive and shortly after they were brought inside. The whole proceeding was rather boring but both sides got satisfied in the end. All five boys' would be expelled from the school. Matt was further punished with a few weeks of public service and a restraining order. When it was all over, Matt's anger was no longer shielded by his mask lies and he was about to attack Jack in pure rage but was stopped by the policeman present for safety reasons. The judge who witnessed the event decided to further punish the boy by sending him into therapy to deal with his anger. You might think they got off easy, but Jack didn't want to punish them to begin with, in despite of what they've done to him he didn't see the point in doing so as it would just make them hate him even more but everyone forced him to.

Jack, however was starting to look rather depressed. He couldn't understand why they hated him so much, even before the whole sauna incident. What the hell did he ever do to make them hate him so much? He didn't understand it at all, and it was making him sad especially since he knew those 5 boys weren't the only ones. Everyone but Tooth treated him like he was some kind of monster and he hated it. Why was he so different? True he is a mute, but Sandy wasn't treated that badly so why was he different? Was it because of his cold body? 'Yes, that must be it' he thought sadly, but he still didn't understand why that would make them treat him like that. True he was cold to touch but is that really enough reason to treat him like a monster, a freak? He threw away the thoughts as they were just depressing him further.

Tooth, Bunny and Sandy were all waiting for them when they arrived home. Seeing Tooth made Jack smile, he couldn't explain why but he always felt so happy around her. Whenever she was around it was like no one else existed. He truly enjoyed the time they spend together. When Tooth noticed Jack and North she rushed over to hug him which Jack happily returned. North looked at Jack and Tooth with a knowing smile. He knew that they both really liked each other but he knew it wasn't quite love, at least not yet! He was certain that it would happen one day, and judging by their faces, he knew that day wouldn't be far off. That thought made him happy and he could tell Bunny and Sandy were starting to notice as well, Bunny was no doubt already planning on making fun of him once this turned into a crush. North laughed at the thought and went to celebrate with the rest.

**A/N: hey everyone, sorry about not updating before now but, you can thank my little brother for the delay.**

**Anyways i hope you liked the slight hint at the budding romance between Jack and Tooth. unfortunately i won't be able to update again before monday as my schedule is rather packed this weekend. hope you can forgive and thank you so much for continuing to follow my story.**


	9. I'll protect you

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 9. I'll protect you.**

Jack was finally out of his confinement of his home and could return to school. Although it was nice to finally be allowed out of the house, he dreaded the thought of going back to school. He already knew from Tooth, that his classmates had been informed about the entire sauna incident and he was sure a lot of them would be targeting him claiming it was all his fault. While Matt was a bully he was also the most popular guy at school, and the fact that he got him expelled would cause him a lot trouble. He knew that Tooth wouldn't be able to protect him and honestly he didn't want her to either. Not because she was a girl or anything like that! No, he was afraid that she would get hurt. Causing Tooth to get hurt would be something he would never be able forgive himself for.

No, he would have to get stronger. Tooth might be strong but it won't be long before she would be overpowered by the others, and if that were to happen she would become a target as well, seeing as she is his only friend and everyone knowing that Tooth is the one he cares about the most. He was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice some boys walking up to him, no doubt about their intent to harm him. He was picked up by the collar of his favorite blue hoodie and roughly pushed up against the lockers. He didn't need to see the faces of his attackers to know who it was, it was some of Matt's followers here to 'punish' him for what he did. His attacker's took out their anger at him, punching him, kicking him until he could hardly even stand before they finally left him alone.

The pain was horrible, but he endured far worse so he managed. Tooth wanted to rip someone's head of when she saw Jack walk into class full of new bruises. It didn't help that Jack wouldn't tell her who did it. He hated keeping secrets from her but he knew he had to or they would just hurt her, so he didn't tell her. "Tooth please, just ignore it. It's no big deal!" he signed to her "you really expect me to just ignore the fact that my best friend is getting beat up?" "Tooth please, I'm begging you! I don't care what happens to me! I just don't want you to get hurt…" he regarded her sadly. She looked at him rather surprised 'he doesn't want to see me to get hurt? He chose to protect me?' she blushed slightly at the thought. "But Jack… I don't like to see you get hurt either!" she said with tears in her eyes. "I know… that's why I'm going to become stronger. I want to be able to protect you!" he signed before looking her straight into the eyes, his eyes showing no doubt of his words.

The serious expression, his words and that fire in Jack's eyes took Tooth's breath away. She had never seen him so serious about anything before, and it was all because of her? She made him look like that? She blushed at the thought. The knowledge that Jack cared so much about her was making her so happy. While she had always loved his company, something seemed to have changed between them since the sauna incident. Like the thought of losing Jack had somehow brought something to life inside her. Causing her to feel like she had been lit on fire but she didn't feel any pain from the burn. No, it was strangely comfortable especially around Jack. Was it because of him? She couldn't tell, but somehow she now often caught herself looking at Jack's face. Slowly beginning to notice something new about him. Something that she had been aware of right from the moment they've met but never really thought about. Jack was so handsome!

Jack noticed her slight blush but failed to notice the true cause of it. He poked her to get her attention, before signing. "Tooth are you okay? You face is red and you are rather quiet." She almost fell off the bench they were sitting on in her surprise at being caught staring at him. "y-ye I'm fine, I… I was just… lost in thoughts I guess." Jack wasn't convinced and raised an eyebrow and gave her a look of disbelief in a clear "really?" she chuckled a bit and his rather funny looking face "ye I'm fine, I really was just lost in thought." Jack still wasn't convinced but chose to let it go seeing as she clearly didn't want to talk to him about it.

Before anything else could be said, their moment was interrupted as Jack was suddenly kicked off the bench rudely by the same boy who beat him when he came to school this morning. Clearly he didn't think he had enough 'punishment' just yet. Tooth looked at the boy in disbelief and furious anger of his actions. But before she could attack he grabbed her and shoved her hardly down onto the concrete floor. His friends ran over to her and started to kick her repeatedly while he went over to Jack to keep him in locked position on the ground ,unable to move yet at the same time be able to watch what they did to Tooth. Jack in his useless struggles to break free could, only watch as they kicked her. It seemed to happen in slow motion and everything, but her, seemed to freeze in place. He didn't care what happened to him, he never did. He never defended himself, never fought back. He could take it. But seeing Tooth being hit like that! He could no longer ignore it. Nobody could harm Tooth in front of him and get away with it! It was time for him to start fighting back!

Jack curled his fist in pure rage, his rage gave him the power he needed to finally break free of the boy's grip, causing him to fall. Jack chose to ignore him for now as he rushed up to the three remaining boys, who was currently laughing their ass of while they were kicking Tooth in the stomach. One swift and powerful fist made contact with the bully and send him into the ground and positioned himself between him and the bullies. He gave them all a cold stare full of hatred, he didn't need to sign as his eyes were already screaming his words "LEAVE HER ALONE!" They all looked at him in pure disbelief. They never seen Jack so angry and the look in his eyes chilled them to the bone. Jack turned his back to them, but never broke eye contact as he helped Tooth back up. Jack had made his point and the boys, who spotted a teacher heading in their direction, chose this moment to run or get in trouble.

After the boys left, Jack's expression quickly softened and became one of worry. "You okay, Tooth?" he signed and Tooth nodded "ye, I'm fine. Thank you!" "I'm sorry I got you involved." "Hey, you're my best friend! I'll be happy to take a few punches for you and you know it!" She almost yelled at him, she was slightly hurt that he thought she would be mad at him. This wasn't his fault, no it was those jerks. Her expression soften and she gave him a hug "it's not your fault. I'm just happy that they didn't hurt you."

When Jack got home he found Bunny sitting alone tinkering with one of the toys. He tapped Bunny on the shoulder, startling him. "Frostbite! You almost gave me a heart attack! Did you have a nice day at school?" Jack chuckled and gave a slight nod. "Where are the others?" he signed "Sandy is at home with a cold and North is meeting with his trade partner." Bunny then noticed the slightly sad look in Jacks eyes "hey, are you okay? Did something happen at school" Jack sighed, he should have known he couldn't hide anything from Bunny's keen eyes "some jerks at school kicked me off a bench during lunch and held me down on the ground forcing me to watch Tooth get beat up for trying to defend me. I got so mad that I punched one of them in the face, luckily they ran off after that."

Bunny looked so angry and Jack thought that Bunny was mad at him for punching the boy. So, he was rather startled with what happened next. "How dare those bastards lay a hand on our Snowflake and Tooth! They are going to pay for that!" Bunny nearly yelled his very being shaking in rage before his expression softened and gave Jack a tight hug, before pulling him back to look him in the eyes "I'm proud of you!" at Jack's confused look he chuckled "you smacked that guy in the face to defend Tooth. Right?" Jack regarded Bunny sadly "if only I was stronger she wouldn't even have gotten hurt to begin with." He signed back. "Then, how about I'll teach you martial art? I'll convince North, so don't worry about him." "Really!" "Sure, you need to be able to protect Tooth, right?" Jack blushed slightly at that, but nodded.

**A/N Hey everyone I'm back from a rather hectic weekend, I hope I haven't keept you waiting for to long. **

**I'll be back again later today with a new chapter and thinks are about to get a whole lot more interresting. enjoy!**


	10. The boy who thrives on fear

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 10. The boy who thrives on fear.**

"Come on Jack, I know you can do better than this, are you even trying?" Bunny taunted, while evading all of Jack's attacks. It has been 3 years since the "bench" incident. Jack is now 15 and about to start high school. He has been training Tai chi with Bunny since. While he was still bullied after he started training he never fought back, they had never even dared laying their hands on Tooth again after that day so he no longer felt the need to. Besides he was currently hiding his training from Tooth and fighting back would only raise too many questions he wouldn't be able to answer. He didn't want her to worry and he knew that she would if she ever found out about his training, so he kept it a secret.

Jack just smirked at Bunny, all was going according to his plan. Tai chi is a way of using your opponent's strength against them, it's the very first lesson that Bunny taught him. Though it would seem that Bunny in his overconfidence had forgotten this and it was all part of Jack's plan. He let Bunny avoid his attacks on purpose, causing Bunny to start relaxing and while doing so leaving him more open for attacks. Bunny was preparing himself to attack again "alright, let's see if you can stop this" he then charged at Jack, who remained in his position. As Bunny reached him and was about to struck, Jack avoided with the ease and graze of the wind, then with the swiftness of a serpent he stuck Bunny's joints before striking the armpits. Leaving Bunny's arms limp and him barely even able to stand.

Bunny regarded Jack in a state of shock and great pride. "It would seem my student has now become a master." He then started to look a bit sheepish in his embarrassment "could you help me out a bit?" Jack just smirked as he went to help Bunny out.

"So, High school starts tomorrow? Time sure does fly…" Jack just chuckled. "You better look out for Tooth! I didn't train you for nothing." Jack avoided eye contact as a very obvious blush lit up on his face. It was obvious the two teens were now in love with each other, but so far none of them had taken the first step so they still remained friends for now. Jack just nodded at Bunny's words and Bunny ruffled up Jack's hair causing the white haired teen to groan and frown in disapproval. "You better make your move soon or someone else might take her" Bunny chuckled as he left, leaving a very red faced and stunned Jack.

The next Morning he met up with Tooth and they walked to school together, as they always did. They were so happy together and nothing could tear them apart. Little did they know, that lurking in the shadow a boy could be found, already planning schemes to ruin their happiness and replacing it with fear, or more specifically fear of him.

Jack really looked forward to high school seeing as no one from his previous schools would be attending, they had either moved away or chosen to attend another one. It would be a fresh start where nobody knew him a chance to finally be treated with at least some degree of respect. They didn't have to become his friends, or anything like that, they should just leave him alone instead of trying to hurt him or Tooth that was more than enough for him.

When Jack walked into the classroom he suddenly found himself the center of attention, especially the girl's. He suddenly found himself surrounded by the girls, leaving him rather startled and confused as he never expected such a greeting. The girl's kept bombarding him with questions, but ignored them all desperately searching for Tooth who had gone missing among the crowd. Tooth who had been pushed away and out of the crowd of girls now stood and took in the sight with a sad and lonely expression. Of cause she wanted Jack to make new friends but this was too much and she was already starting to feel the jealousy. She wanted so badly to rip him away from those squealing girls and keep him all to herself, but she feared what Jack would think of her if she did.

A creepy looking boy, advanced towards her, seemingly emerging from the shadows, his skin so pale it was nearly white. He was dressed in an all-black outfit making him seem even paler. He wore a wicked grin as he approached but it disappeared the moment he made his presence known. "It's quite unsightly, isn't it?" causing Tooth to flinch as she hadn't even noticed him there. As she turned around to face him he continued "all those years of friendship and trust, yet he just discards you like that?" "What? No, it isn't like that!" he regarded her solemnly "really? Then why haven't he even noticed the fact that you are gone." She fell into a shock at those words, clearly affected by his words but at the same time strongly trying to deny them. His smirk went unnoticed before he went on "if you ever get tired of him, know that I'm here for you and I would never treat you like that" "who… who are you? Why are you doing this? What do you want?" she almost yelled at him, clearly annoyed at him and his words "I'm Albert Pitchner, you can call me 'pitch' for short. As of why, I simply hate watching such a pretty girl make such a sad and lonely face. Lastly what I want is simply making you smile". He left her after that. Having seen Jack wiggle himself out of the crowd of girls and now heading towards Tooth.

When Tooth spotted him she simply turned and walked away. Jack frowned in confusion of her actions but before he could reach out to her, the girls once again surrounded him. He frowned at them clearly annoyed at their actions but it had the opposite effect. Luckily the teacher chose that moment to walk in and the girls reluctantly left and he could finally take a seat next to Tooth, but she wouldn't even look at him and he couldn't help but wonder what he did wrong.

All students were asked to stand up and introduce themselves once the teacher called out their names. When Jack's turn came the teacher, who had of cause been informed of Jack being a mute, did it for him. It caused quite a few startled gasps especially from the girl's crowding him before but otherwise nothing really happened. At lunch, the girls didn't crowd around him like before, they were clearly feeling awkward about talking with him but they hadn't lost interest in him, not by a long shot, but it did give him time to figure out why Tooth was ignoring him.

"Come on Tooth! Why are you trying to ignore me? What did I do wrong? Is it because those girls surrounded me before?" he signed as he looked at her a sad expression, making him look slightly like a kicked puppy, his eyes full of questions he desperately needed answers too. Tooth really had to fight not to give in to that look, which was quite a feat in itself as it was nearly impossible, but she did it. "Is it because those girls surrounded me before?" he asked again but she still didn't answer him. He sighed and wrote her a note to make sure that she would at least notice. "Tooth, I don't give a damn about those girls, all I did was look for you but they wouldn't let me go. Please, I hate us being like this! It feels so empty" when she read the note she couldn't help but feel the same way, it was like she had been torn in half and was now desperately longing to be whole once again and she knew she wouldn't be, not without him at her side. She snuck a glance at him, his face looked so sincere yet so full of pain and desperate longing. Seeing this she could no longer doubt the truth of his words. She sighed slightly before she looked him in the eye "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you, I should have known you aren't like that" he looked slightly confused at her words but he smiled at her, happy to have received her forgiveness.

However, in the back of the class unnoticed by anyone, Pitch was furious at this. His plan was ruined. He didn't count on their bond being that strong! He quickly composed himself, his eyes turning cold. No doubt coming up with another scheme but this time he wouldn't go so easy on them.

**A/N sorry about the cliffhanger but it had to be done, forgive me! anyways as you already noticed, I brought in Pitch... as of why I decided to name him Albert? I just thought it would be hilarious. might update again later... but i'm not making any promises... **


	11. A new friend

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 11. A new friend.**

Jack and Tooth were walking down the hallway, on their way to their next class, they just turned around a corner when someone suddenly ran into Jack knocking him down. Jack frowned in annoyance and looked up at the culprit, he saw an average looking boy with brown hair and eyes looking down at him. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! I should have looked were I was going." The brown haired teen reached out a hand to Jack with the intent to help him back up. Jack sighed and took the hand. "I really am sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry at the moment but if you would like we could go out for a coffee later after school, my treat!" Jack just nodded, recognizing the teen as one of his new classmates. "Name's Jamie by the way." Tooth now took the moment to speak. "Nice to meet you Jamie. I'm Sheila, but Tooth is fine and that's Jack." She didn't need to say more, as Jamie started rubbing the back of his head in his embarrassment. "Right, sorry forgot about that" he smiled apologetic at Jack, as he had clearly forgotten the white haired teen is mute. Jack just chuckled at him "I need to go now, catch you later. Oh! Meet me at the school gates after class"

After Jamie left, Tooth started to giggle a bit "he seems like an interesting guy, doesn't he?" Jack just nodded and they went to class. Once class was over they went to the school gates where they saw Jamie there waiting for them. "Hey guys!" "Hey Jamie, Do you mind if I tag along?" Tooth asked a bit unsure, but Jamie just giggled "its fine Tooth, the more the merrier right? They all chuckled at that. "You guys don't happen to know any good coffee shops nearby? I just moved into town about a week ago." "Sure, there is one about a block from here, it's quite small but they have some of the best coffee in town." Jack nodded in agreement and Jamie just giggled "lead the way!"

The three teens now sat at a table at the coffee shop, enjoying their coffee. "So, you guys been friends for long? Tooth and Jack nodded "we've been friends since the first day of kindergarten. Neither of us have been able to make that many friends. Jack due to him being mute and I couldn't as the others just found me weird, but neither of us really care about them, after all we have each other." Jamie's eyes widen slightly and regarded them in awe "wow! I wish I had someone like that! So, you understand sign language?" Both Jack and Tooth laughed at that and Jamie just rubbed the back his head, embarrassed for asking the obvious. Jack then started to sign still giggling and Tooth did the translation "of cause she understand sign language! It makes things a whole lot easier. Besides, no one else bothered to learn it so it quickly became our own secret language." Jamie giggled at that "could you teach me?" his voice clearly displaying his eagerness. The excited look on Jamie's face caused both Jack and Tooth to burst out laughing but nodded. Jamie looked slightly confused, not seeing what they found so funny but he just shrugged it off. Tooth, still giggling, said "Sure, come with us to the workshop and we can use Jack's books to help." Jamie looked confused "the workshop?" Jack and Tooth looked at each other before she continued "you'll see! Don't worry you're going to love it!"

When they reached the workshop, Jamie stopped in shock. While they might be 15 and no longer playing with toys there was no kid who didn't remember the toys from this world famous toy shop. Jamie was rendered speechless and he just pointed at the workshop, impressed but confused as of why they were there. They both chuckled at that "Jack's dad owns this workshop, it's his home" Jamie's Jaw dropped at that.

North, Bunny and Sandy where sitting enjoying a cup of coffee when the three teens walked in. Jack gave them a smile and a wave "welcome home snowflake! And nice to see you again Tooth" North then spotted the brown haired teen "Hello there! Are you one of Jack's friends? I'm Nicholas North, Jack's father" Jamie was rather startled by the huge man in front of him, but the smile on North's face made him able to find his words "I'm Jamie." Jack then signed at North "he wants us to teach him sign, so he can talk with me!" North chuckled at that "Well have fun with that, Snowflake" the teens then left them to hit the books.

Jamie was a fast learner and after just a few weeks he could easily sign with Jack but still needed Tooth to help out a few times or have Jack write it down for him. Jamie had also noticed the two teen's feeling for one another and was currently pushing, mostly Jack, to take the next step. "Come on Jack! When are you going to ask her to the dance? It's obvious that she wants you to" Jack blushed at that before signing "really?!... But how do I ask her?" Jamie looked thoughtful for a moment, before grinning "Don't worry I got a plan."

**A/N Yep I brought in Jamie! hopefully this plan of his will lead to something. If you're want to know what schemes Pitch is pulling them I'm afraid your going to wait for a while. after all isn't it more interesting if they have more to lose? oops.. might had said to much! Anyways hopefully i'll be back with a new update in another few hours. But for now enjoy!**


	12. Jamie's plan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 12 Jamie's plan.**

"Now remember to ask her, okay?" Jamie said handling him the basket. Jack just blushed but nodded. "Alright, go on! Don't make her wait." It was at the end of September the leaves had already changed to their lovely orange and red colors, but it was still warm enough not to wear a Jacket and not too hot for him to be outside. Jack was on his way to the pond in the nearby forest where he would meet up with Tooth, he had however left early so he could prepare in advance to make sure everything would be perfect. By the pond he found a spot with a truly breathtaking view of the pond, he placed the basket by the tree next to him and put down a blanket, before walking down to the edge of the pond where he perched himself on a rock taking in the view while waiting for Tooth to arrive.

He was so lost in his thoughts that when she appeared right behind him, she nearly gave him a heart attack and he fell off the rock. He groaned slightly at the pain, Tooth just chuckled but wore an apologetic smile "sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you" Jack just shrugged and waved his hand slightly, signaling it was okay. He then grinned at her as he grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

"Jack, where are we going?" her voice was full of laughter as he dragged her up the small hill. When she saw the basket and the blanket she couldn't help but smile, but before she could say anything he spun her around to face the view. Her Jaw literally dropped at the scene in front of her. She looked down to see the pond surrounded by trees with their beautiful warm colored leaves, the sun hitting them just right! Making it look like they were glowing.

When she finally turned around she saw Jack standing with a beautiful red rose in his hand. The tree above them shaded them in an orange colored light making his white hair take a slight orange hue and causing his normally sky blue eyes to turn a soft purple, making the normally cold colored teen glow with an unusual warmth. The look in his eyes were almost hypnotic and she began to walk over to him. They stood like that for a few moments just looking each other in the eyes, Jack placed a cold hand to her cheek and they closed their eyes as they moved closer. Upon touching each other's lips in a kiss, Jack's hand moved to the back of Tooth's head while wrapping the other wrapped around her waist pulling her closer and Tooth hung her arms loosely around his neck, deepening the kiss. Nothing had ever felt so right to the two teens and when they finally broke apart they just smiled and put their foreheads together. Nothing further needed to be said between them.

They sat down to enjoy the food in comfortable silence, when they were done Jack leaned up against the tree his arm securely around Tooth who was leaning up against him. They just sat there enjoying the view until it was time to go home. They walked down the streets together, hand in hand and didn't let go before they reached Tooth's home. "I will never forget this day Jack" Tooth whispered as she moved closer for a kiss to which Jack quickly complied. When they broke apart he signed with a grin "hope this means you will be my date for the Dance on Friday!" Tooth laughed at his joke but reassured him none the less "of cause it does." She then headed for the front door as she said "see you tomorrow, Jack. Say hello to Jamie from me" she winked and closed the door behind her, leaving a stunned Jack behind.

**A/N ye i know it was short but Jack and Tooth finally kissed! Hope it wasn't to cliché or cheesy. It's so hard to write something like this without it turning out like that. Anyways I'll return with more tomorrow. **


	13. Pitch strikes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 13: Pitch strikes**

Jack was walking down the streets lost in his own thoughts and grinning like an idiot but he couldn't care less, he was way too happy. When Jack walked into the workshop, and everyone spotted the dreamy smile on his face, he didn't even get the chance to close the door behind him before he was dragged away into the break room where they all bombarded him with questions of how it went. Jack however didn't answer as he just sat there with his goofy looking grin, so they just assumed everything went well.

Tooth came by the next morning, so they could walk together to school like they always do, but she felt rather awkward under the knowing stares of North, Bunny and Sandy and possibly also because it was the first time they would see each other after their kiss. When Jack came down, ready to go, she just blushed and tried to avoid eye contact and Jack could see why, as everyone was just staring at her. He just smiled and calmly walked over to take her hand firmly in his own and started walking, not really caring about the weird looks he received from the others.

Once they were outside Jack released her hand in order to sign. "Sorry about that! Jamie must've told them." Looking rather sheepish as he did, Tooth just chuckled "its fine. That's what friends and family do, right? Besides my mom reacted the same the moment I walked in, she saw us kissing outside." She said with a blush and Jack looked at her wearing a very embarrassed expression before signing "I'm not in trouble, am I?" Tooth burst out laughing at that and shook her head. "No, in fact she said she's been waiting for ages, for that to happen."

After that Jack once again took her hand and they continued down the streets like that until Jamie suddenly decided to tackle Jack from behind and they both fell onto the grass next to the sidewalk. Jack groaned in pain and slightly in annoyance, he frowned at him before he signed "what the hell? What did you do that for?" Jamie just smirked "that's for not telling me how things went! Though it's pretty obvious now! Seeing as the two of you were holding hands." They both blushed at that. "Don't think you can just decide to leave me out of the fun now just because you're dating." He continued with a cheeky grin, causing them all to start laughing.

Their arrival hand in hand at school caused quite a few startled gasp, especially from the girls who had been eyeing Jack. However, knowing how close those two were it didn't necessarily mean that they were dating. Jack, noticing this decided it would be better to make things clear from the beginning so he gave Tooth a slight peck on the cheek before he left to go to class, leaving behind a very red faced Tooth and quite a lot of disappointed girls. It was then Tooth noticed the little note he had discreetly placed in her hand. "Meet me at the coffee shop after school." She chuckled at that and shook her head before she headed to her own class. Pitch having seen the scene frowned in displeasure he looked behind him to look at his two huge jock goons. "It would appear that someone haven't informed them of the new school rules! Let's enlighten them before they break more." He said with an evil grin and his goons laughed. "No one may smile at MY school and get away with it!" He said as he disappeared within the shadows.

After class Jack was casually strolling down an empty hall, on his way to meet up with Tooth and Jamie. When suddenly two jocks grabbed him, knocked him out and dragged him away before he even had a chance to struggle.

When he woke up he found himself tied up to a chair in a dim lighted room. He then spotted Albert Pitchner walking casually towards him, it didn't take a genius to figure out who put him here, especially after noticing the evil grin on Pitch face. Jack frowned in displeasure and if he could he would have yelled at the bastard. Pitch smirked at the sight, clearly aware what was going through the mind of the white haired teen.

"Struggle all you want, but you're not leaving before I'm done with you." Pitch's words caused Jack's expression to turn into one of pure rage. School was about to end and he needed to meet up with Tooth! "I've been watching you for a while now, I know everything about you, and I've decided that I don't like you!" he stated calmly "I always despised happiness but your smile and laughter are by far the worst. Someone like you shouldn't be allowed to gain happiness." Jack's eyes widen slightly at that and Pitch's smirk once again grew into a wicked grin, clearly amused by the sight. "You're a freak! And it's time you realize that you don't belong here, and you never will. You may think those two friends of yours have accepted you, but you're wrong! They'll never accept you, not really! You already know this but you've chosen to deny the truth."

Pitch moved closer and lifted Jack's head by the chin to look into his eyes. "After all who would care for a freak like you?" Pitch then headed towards the door after that, but before leaving he turned on the heat, setting it to just above Jack's 'safe zone' to prolong the teen's suffering, he finally went out and locked the door behind him, but his menacing laugh could still be heard echoing from beyond the door.

**A/N sorry about the delay but here is the chapter as promised. Sorry about leaving you another cliffhanger, I'm even more so cause i won't be updating again for the next few days. Please forgive me, i'll try and make it up to you all by returning with lots of new updates**


	14. where is Jack?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 14: where is Jack?**

Tooth had spent the entire school day in a sort of dream like state, not really paying attention to anything said in class as all she could think about was Jack. She could hardly even believe it, she was now officially going out with Jack! It was almost too good to be true. Jamie finally managed to snap her out of her dream like state after the last class of the day but only long enough to find out that she was going to meet up with Jack. Jamie laughed at that, but he understood the couple's need for some privacy at least for a while. They went their separate ways after that.

When she arrived at the coffee shop she ordered a coffee before she sat down at their usual table frantically looking out the window to spot Jack. After a 30 minutes she was starting to wonder what was taking Jack so long, she started texting him wondering if she had misunderstood something but he didn't respond and it started to make her worry. As the hours passed she remained in her seat, desperate to see Jack. The shop attendant wasn't really helping as he kept trying to convince her that whoever she was waiting for wouldn't come but every time he did she yelled "he'll come! You'll see!" she said the last part in a soft voice mostly trying to convince herself than the shop attendant.

15 minutes before closing time she finally gave up hope. She was on the verge of tears as she started to get ready to leave, and the shop attendant gave her a sympatric look. Just as she was about to walk out the door opened in front of her and she saw Albert Pitchner standing in the door with a startled expression. "Oh, Sheila? What are you doing here so late?" she could no longer hold in her tears and she threw herself into Pitch's arms and started crying. Pitch just petted her on the head and spoke in a soft voice "there, there. Just let it out" she stopped crying shortly after and he lead her out of the shop to take her home. "If you want to talk about what happened, please know that I'm here for you." "Thank you Pitch, I appreciate it."

When she came home she ignored her mom and went straight into her room. She had just laid down on her bed, new tears already threatening to spill over as she heard her phone ring. "Hey Tooth! How was your date? Are you still together? Cause North just called wondering where Jack is as he still haven't gotten home." Tooth started crying and Jamie became worried "Tooth? What's wrong why are you crying? Did something happen?" "He never showed up! He left me sitting there as a fool, for hours!" Jamie became silent for a moment before he yelled into the phone "WHAT?! I may not have known him for as long as you have but I know for sure that Jack would NEVER do something like that! Something must have happened to him!" But Tooth didn't listen to his word, she was simply too hurt. She hung up on him and cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile Jamie was left completely speechless, he knew Jack would never do something like this, especially not to Tooth! Something was very wrong and he needed all the help he could get to find Jack, so he made a call. "North? Jack never showed up at the coffee shop, Tooth waited there for hours thinking he stood her up. I know as well as you do, that he would never do that. Something must have happened to him and I need you guys to help me look for him" he hung up after that and ran out the door.

They looked all over town, checking at all his usual hideouts before they decided to take a look at the school. It was around midnight when they had checked all rooms but one. They picked the lock but nothing could have prepared them for what they found inside. In the middle of the room under a single lit lamp they spotted Jack tied to a chair. North, Jamie and Sandy ran over to him and found that he was barely breathing, it was then they noticed the heat of the room and they all paled and started to panic. Bunny who still stood at the entrance reached for his phone and called for an ambulance. They spent the next few minutes untying the unconscious teen. North caught him before he fell of the chair after being freed and carried him in his arms out into the cold autumn air just as the ambulance arrived. Jack was loaded into the back of the ambulance before they drove off and the others rushed after it.

Jamie frantically tied to call Tooth, but she didn't answer. As they were sitting in the hospital waiting for news about Jack, Jamie was on the verge of tears and North and the others weren't doing much better and the fact that Tooth wasn't answering weren't helping. They sat there for what felt like an eternity before the doctor finally arrived with the news.


	15. Mending a broken heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 15: Mending a broken heart.**

The next day at school Tooth did notice that neither Jack nor Jamie was to be found anywhere, and to be honest she was really relieved at that. She was way too angry at them and didn't want to talk to either of them. Her anger was mostly directed at Jack for standing her up but the fact that Jamie stood up for him made things even worse. She had of cause heard her phone ring and seen the huge amount of texts Jamie had sent her, and of cause it made her slightly worried what would make Jamie so desperate to contact her but she shrugged it off as Jamie trying to get her to forgive Jack or something like that. So, instead of calling back or reading his texts she shot off her phone as it had become rather annoying.

She was walking around deep in her thoughts and wasn't really paying to where she was going as she turned around the corner she walked straight into Pitch. "Oh! I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention." She said looking down at her feet. Pitch smiled at her "its fine! It's understandable considering what happened last night" her face fell at that. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up." "It's fine." "Where is Jamie? I thought for sure he would stay by your side, after all that's what a _real_ friend would do! Right?" Tooth's tears threatened to fall as she said "Jamie sides with Jack! He said Jack would never do something like that and something must've happened to him, but I can't bring myself to believe him!" Pitch regarded her sadly and nodded "Hey, don't worry about them any longer, okay?" he smiled at her as he lifted her by the chin and as he let go she nodded.

Meanwhile, Jamie, North, Bunny and Sandy followed the doctor in silence towards Jack's hospital room, they were all thinking about the doctor's words and how close they had been to loosing Jack.

"Are you Jackson's family?" at the nods he continued. "He suffered from a severe dehydration caused by the heat stroke, a few minutes later and we wouldn't have been able to save him." They all paled at that "As the heat in the room wasn't much above what his body can handle, his organs didn't suffer any sever damage, but they are rendered extremely fragile and basically anything could cause them to fail in this condition. It will however be able to repair itself given enough time." They looked relieved at that. "But the dehydration have caused his body to go into a coma we don't know when he'll wake up nor are we able to estimate his state of mind when he do." North frowned at that "what does that mean?" "We don't know what happened inside that room in which you found him. For all we know, whoever placed him there, could have put him through mental torture while breaking him down with the heat. Not to mention the dehydration, could have caused hallucination in his already weakened state of mind. It could have affected him mentally." They all froze at that, all wearing an expression of horror.

When they walked into the room they nearly broke into tears at the sight of Jack. His skin was almost as white as his hair and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was covered with wires and tubes and the machines connected to him was playing a hospital lullaby. He looked so fragile like that, like he would break at the slightest touch. North hesitantly reached out to take Jack's hand, he broke into tears upon the touch. As much as the others wished they could stay they knew North needed some time alone with his son, and they decided it would be better for them all to go home and get some rest. After directing a last worried glance at the unconscious teen, they left.

Once they were outside bunny put a supporting hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Don't worry, Jack will be fine" but Jamie just left without a word, determined to find the one who did this to Jack.


	16. Getting her to notice

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 16: Getting her to notice**

When Jamie came to school the next day, he was shocked to find Tooth hanging out with Pitch and his goons. Jamie knew, right from the moment he laid eyes on Pitch, that he was one cold and manipulative creep, his goons where a proof of that, seeing as those kinds of guys would never befriend someone like him and certainly not let him order them around.

He waited until Tooth was alone before he approached her. "Tooth! Why haven't you returned my calls? Jack is…" he was cut off by Tooth, who covered his mouth with her hand. "I don't want to hear it Jamie! Whatever lame excuse Jack had for not showing up like that, I don't want to hear it! And I certainly don't want to hear it from you." She ran off after that, and Jamie tried to chase her but got caught in crowd of students.

He sighed, he had to get Tooth to listen! But he could tell that she was still way too angry to even hear a word and with Pitch involved he knew it wasn't going to be easy to have her calm down enough.

He approached her several times after that in the two following weeks but still couldn't get her to even look at him. It was breaking his heart, and it only got worse when Tooth went to the school dance, that took place a few days after Jack was hospitalized, with none other than Pitch! He felt so betrayed. How could she be so blind! Why hasn't she even noticed that Jack haven't been to school for the past two weeks?

He signed, looking down on Jack who still haven't shown any signs of awakening. "I'm sorry, Jack. It's been 2 weeks and I still can't even get her to listen to me!" he was became silent for a minute before he continued with tear in his eyes "Please wake up! We miss you so much" he left after that.

When Jamie came to see him after school the next day he saw Jack sitting on the bed, awake! He threw himself at the white haired teen crying in sheer joy of having his friend back. Jack was rather startled by this reaction, but hugged the brown haired teen back. It was then North walked in, having just returned from his talk with the doctor. "Ah Jamie! I was just about to call you" he said with a smile. Jamie released Jack from his hug and looked at him "when did you wake up?" Jack started signing "A few hours ago. The doctor, who came to check on me shortly after I woke up, told me that I've been asleep for the past 2 weeks. After that he asked me who did this to me but I don't remember." "What? You don't remember" Jack shook his head and continued "last thing I remember was going to meet Tooth for coffee. After that it's all a pretty much a blur, the doctor said it's most likely due to trauma, or something like that, but it will come back eventually on its own."

North then interrupted "remembering or not I'm just happy you're awake, snowflake! Doctor just said I can bring you home back home as soon as you're ready" "EHH! Already! But what about…" North cut the teen off "while his organs are still weaker than normal they are almost healed as long, as he doesn't run around too much he should be fine." "Then let's get out of here" Jack signed with a grin, North and Jamie chuckled at that but nodded.

On the way home Jack poked Jamie on the shoulder making the teen turn so he could see Jack sign. "What happened to Tooth? You know after I didn't show up for our date? Was she mad?" Jamie saddened at that and Jack could already tell that she hadn't taken it nicely. "Before we found you I called Tooth to hear if you were still together with her as North had called wondering where you were. She then started crying and told me you never came, I told her that something must've happened to you, knowing you would never do something like that. But she didn't believe me and got angry at me for standing up for you and hung up on me. After that I called North and the others to look for you. Ever since then she has avoided me. We even tried getting her mother to tell her about what happened but even she couldn't get her to listen long enough." "So she doesn't know anything about this?" Jack signed, in complete shock. "As I said she wouldn't listen to any of us." They continued in silence after that.

Unnoticed by the three, Pitch was watching them from the comfort of his shadows. He had kept a close eye on all of them for the past two weeks, so he knew when Jack would return. But seeing Jack up and about so soon was beyond infuriating and much too soon for his plan. He was forced to change to more drastic measures.


	17. Pitch true nature revealed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 17: Pitch true nature revealed.**

Tooth was sitting alone in her room, the last two weeks have been truly agonizing. She was to stubborn to admit it, but she missed Jack and the fact that she haven't as much as seen him once these past two weeks had also made her slightly worried about him but at the same time it made her miss him even more. She struggled to keep herself from rushing off to his home enough as it is, so she completely removed him from her thoughts, just trying to forget him, or she knew she would just rush straight back to him.

Pitch had been such a huge help on that point, and she felt so grateful to the teen. She knew she couldn't have made it so far without him. He even went with her to the dance just to cheer her up! Instead of having her, spent the evening at home crying.

The talks they had was a great distraction, although she didn't really like his friends much she chose to ignored it. She was so lost in her thought that she nearly fell off her chain in surprise when her phone rang. "Hello?"… "Oh Hey Pitch! What's up?"…" you want to meet up? Sure I'm on my way, see you there."

"Why couldn't he have chosen a different place to meet up? Why did it have to be there?" she thought out loud, clearly annoyed, making a few people look at her weirdly. Arriving at the pond she found Pitch already there, waiting for her. "It would seem Jack have returned!" He said as she walked closer, but didn't turn around to face her. She let out a gasp and froze in place but before she could say anything, two of Pitch's goons came out of nowhere and punched her in the stomach causing her to hunch over in pain before she was shoved down harshly on the ground by the head and held down.

"What the hell are you doing!?" she yelled in both anger and confusion. "They are simply doing as I told them to." Pitch said in a cold tone as he finally turned to face her. "What? Why?" she wanted to yell more but the evil look on his face made her silent. "It's quite simple really. What I want is revenge for what you and Jack did to me!" "What?! We never did anything to you, before high school we didn't even know you!" "THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!" he snapped at her "you just don't remember me" he hissed, his expression calmed again "thanks to you two I lost the only person who ever gave a damn about me, Matt Daniels!"

Tooth gasped in realization "You're that tiny boy Matt always fooled around?" "YOU'RE WRONG!" he snapped "Matt protected me, and I did what he asked in return. I was happy to be called his friend… to have someone like that, acknowledge me… nothing made me happier but then you two came around and got him EXPELLED! After that he simply pushed me away, telling me I was never even his friend to begin with, but I knew that he was lying… he was simply too crushed by the expulsion… after he was gone everything went back to the way it was before. I was constantly forced to hide from the ones targeting me, while you two could walk around without a care in the world… although lurking in the shadows for all those years did turn out to be a rather huge advance for me… it taught me how to manipulate others, how of control them by using their inner fears, their doubts and secrets against them.. So while what I seek is revenge, it's also my way of thanking you." He said while wore a truly ugly and mocking smirk.

Pitch smirk grew wider as he continued "these past two weeks have by far been the most entertaining." Tooth was now beyond pale as she hesitantly whispered "What did you do?" Pitch's smirk grew into a grin "I tricked you! Everything that has happened in these past two weeks has all been part of my plan!" Tooth looked horrified upon the realization "you mean…?" "YES!" He yelled as he walked over to her and pulled up her head by her hair before he continued in a mocking whisper "I'm the reason why Jack never came to the coffee shop! I'm the reason why his been missing for two weeks! I played with your anger so you wouldn't even notice he was gone!"

Tooth's eyes widened as tears started to fall down her cheeks "what did you do to him?" "Oh me? I had those boys there knock him out and bring him to an unused room in the basement at school where I tied to him to a chair. When he woke up I taunted him, mocked him before I moved toward the door, but!" he paused holding up his index finger "before I left I turned up the heat to just beyond what his body can handle." He smiled at the broken expression on Tooth's face. "I watched him suffer in the heat for hours! From behind the safety of my computer screen. I didn't leave before it was time for the coffee shop to close. You see, I already knew you would sit there all day waiting for him. Being there to comfort you when you finally realized the fact he wasn't coming." Those words tore Tooth apart, continuously repeating themselves in her mind, breaking her even more.

Noticing this Pitch started laughing menacingly "Nobody found him before it had already reached midnight. He was so weak and dehydrated by the time they found him that it's a miracle he was even still alive. He's been unconscious in a hospital bed for two weeks! And you never even noticed!" he chuckled as he looked down upon the broken girl. He signaled more of his goons to come out from their hiding, as they came closer his chuckle grew into a full blown manic laughter that echoed throughout the trees surrounding the pond.

**A/N hey everyone i have returned and as you mayhave noticed i brought 4 whole chapters with me for you to enjoy :D Sorry to leave you another cliffhanger but i can comfort you with updating the last chapter tomorrow! **


	18. Jack's fury

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 18: Jack's fury.**

Jack was taking a walk, thinking about how to make everything up to Tooth. While what happened might not have been his fault, he still felt terrible for letting her suffer like that. Ever since he woke up his constantly been trying to remember who did this to him and why, but everything was and remained hazy. He remembered a dim light, a voice but he couldn't remember what was said nor could he tell if it was male or female, it was making him crazy! The only thing he remembered clearly was a menacing laugh and every time he thought of it, it send a chill down his spine.

As he walked through the town when he suddenly felt this strange urge to go to the pond. As he came closer to the pond he heard a frightening familiar laughter that sent a familiar chill down his spine. It was filling him with a sense of fear, but he couldn't tell why? As he walked closer he could hear the faint sound of someone being beat up! That made him rush towards the source of the sounds but when he arrived he froze in place at the horrible scene playing out before him.

He saw 4 jocks punch and kick someone who was held up by 2 others. He didn't waste a second as he rushed towards them taking out one of the bastards with one swift punch. But as the jock hit the ground he froze in place as he got a close look at who they were beating. It was Tooth! But no that wasn't what caused him to freeze in place. No, it was the empty look in her eyes.

The jocks was shaken out of their initial surprise and let go of Tooth in order to take out the intruder while he was frozen in place. One of them charged toward Jack. Jack snapped out of it just in time to avoid him and counter him. He moved slightly to the side just enough to avoid the charge's impact but not far enough away to use his attacker's force against him as he raised his knee and making the guy run straight into it hitting him in the stomach in full speed, causing him to double over from the pain and Jack knocked him out with a quick hand chop to the now exposed neck.

The four remaining surround him, two of them charged at him with the intent to grab. He moved out of their path just in time and grabbed them by their shirt and used their remaining charge force to knock their heads together. Other came up from behind and Jack simply ducked and took a step towards him, used a foot to trip him causing him to fall forward and Jack used the force to send him flying head first into the ground. Seeing 5 of his comrades on the ground knocked out by one guy, he decided he didn't want to join them and ran off as soon as Jack looked at him.

Having seen the last guy run off, Jack turned his attention towards Tooth. He ran over to her turned her over to expect her injuries, he was relieved to see it didn't look that bad as he had gotten here shortly after they pulled the first punch. She had however passed out while he took out the Jocks. He touched her cheek with his cold hand hoping the touch would cause her to wake. To his relief she did. She looked around a bit before her gaze met Jack's and gave him a weak smile. It was then she noticed the approaching figure coming from behind Jack, but before she could warn him the figure hit him with a huge rock on his head.

_~ Tooth's p.o.v. ~_

All I could feel was pain as Pitch's goons where using me as their punching bag. I vaguely saw something white and blue head towards us from the corner of my eye. I heard a punch and a loud thud as one of them hit the ground. The others' attacks came to a sudden stop and I looked up to find out why. To my surprise I saw Jack looking at me, his face pale with horror and worry. It was obvious why. Our gazes met for a second before Pitch's goons moved in for an attack, I tried to warn him but the words wouldn't come out. However what I saw next shocked me beyond belief.

I saw Jack knock out his attacker with the speed and grace of the wind. I had never seen anything like that before and I couldn't help but wonder where he learned to move like that. It looked like Jack was using their own strength and anger against them while he hardly even used any at all. The remaining four released me from their grip and surrounded him. My vision then started to get blurry before my world turned black.

I woke up when I felt something cold gently touching my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked around seeing all of Pitch's goons on the ground before my eyes fell on Jack. He looked so relieved and I gave him a smile in an attempt to tell him how happy I was to see him. I saw someone come up from behind him, but my vision was still to hazy to tell who. I wanted to scream for Jack to move away when I saw the figure preparing to attack but nothing came out and soon it was too late.

The impact didn't knock him out but it did cause him to hit the ground. He looked at me clearly in pain and I could see part of his usually snow white hair turn a dark red before I saw the blood run down his face. It was then I finally got a clear look on Jack's attacker, and what I saw caused me to panic. It was Pitch!

~Jack's p.o.v. ~

All I felt was pain. I knew someone hit me, but I couldn't what I was hit with or who did it, but judging on the panicked expression on Tooth's face! I knew that I wasn't going to like it, and she was right. When I looked up to get a look on my attacker I saw none other than Albert Pitchner, it was then I started to remember what happened that Monday afternoon two weeks ago. I remember his mocking and taunting words! I remembered the horrible agonizing pain as the heat was starting to become too much making it hard to breathe!

I recognized him right from the start, I knew he was the boy that used to follow Matt around before he got expelled for what he did to me. I left him alone despite the fact that I knew he most likely blamed me and held a grudge. He was just as much a victim of Matt's as I was, but I never expected him to actually take revenge and I certainly didn't expect him to do something like this! When I saw him turn his attention towards Tooth, I knew I had to do something.

~ end of Jack's p.o.v. ~

Jack tried to steady himself as he stood up, his eyes clearly displaying his anger. Before Pitch even had the chance to react Jack punched him, with just enough force to make him loose balance and fall but not enough to knock him out, and Jack held him down with his foot. He increased the pressure and glared at Pitch. It send a chill down Pitch's spine, he didn't need words to understand what Jack wanted from him, but he remained stubborn and refused to give in. Jack kept applying pressure slowly, hoping the pain would make the bastard give up, but Pitch refused to give in and eventually passed out.

Jack sighed and removed his foot. He looked at Tooth and signed as he moved towards her "are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Her expression saddened and avoided eye contact "I'm so sorry" Jack just looked confused, not understanding why she was apologizing "I should have known something had happened to you! I should have known you would never do something like that, but I was just so hurt and wasn't thinking straight…" Jack cut off rambling with a tight hug, and Tooth started crying as she hugged back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jack scooped her up and carried her bridal style to the hospital, and she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms as he carried her away.

**A/N and that was the final chapter of my first ever fanfic. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it. Anyways, I hope you will leave some reviews telling me what you thought about it. **


End file.
